smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
'Character Info' While initially a throwaway name as a joke, “Steve” stuck as the default name known for the male player character in Minecraft with Alex later becoming the female player character. A total blankslate and self-insert for players to interact with the blocky world of Minecraft. Break a tree by punching it with your fist. Dodge Creepers and fight Skeletons in the dead of night. Constructing portals to alternate dimensions and fighting beasts of great power. Exploring the farthest reaches of reality and truly leaving your mark on the world. All of these are things that Steve & Alex, and by extension you the player, can do. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Steve will pull out an enchanted book as dark sorcerous script surrounds it and him as Steve flips through the pages considering whether or not to use it before putting it away for later use. Down Taunt: Steve will pull out some cooked food (porkchop, steak, salmon, mutton, or chicken) and chow down on it with the classic Minecraft eating sound. However, as this is just a taunt eating the food doesn’t increase Steve’s health at all. Side Taunt: Steve will put on one of five different Mob Heads over his head to use as a sort of mask/helmet. He’ll continue to wear the Mob Head until this taunt is either performed again which sees Steve replace it with a different Mob Head or he’s hit with a strong attack that causes the Mob Head to fall off. The different Mob Heads have varied rates of rarity with Skeleton and Zombie being the most common, then Creeper, then Wither Skeleton, and the most rare is the Dragon Head. 'Entrance' Sleeping away in a bed, Steve will wake up just in time to fight and get out of bed ready to go. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Steve’s cube-shaped hair on his head as if it was some kind of helmet. Victory Poses # A whole bunch of dirt blocks will be blocking the victory screen as you hear Steve quickly breaking through some of them with his fist revealing him as the winner. # Steve will run around the victory screen setting off fireworks that explode in celebration of his victory. # With a carrot on a stick in one hand, Steve rides on top of a pig across the screen guiding the pig to the center. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Crafting Table: A Crafting Table will spawn on the ground right in front of Steve as he hunches of it with materials in his hand. At this point the move takes some mechanics from Shulk’s Monado Arts as Steve will have 5 different options of tools he can craft at this time and you can either tap the special button a few times to get the tool you want or hold the button to have a graphic appear overhead and then tilt the control stick in the direction of what you want to craft and Steve will build it. As you are making your choice you will see the proper materials appear and move around on the Crafting Table in accordance with what is about to be built. Steve can create either an Iron Sword, Iron Axe, Iron Pickaxe, Iron Shovel, or Iron Hoe. Each of these tools acts like an item in Steve’s hand and are therefore affected by any moves that deal with items such as Meowth’s Thief. Steve can either use these tools to make melee attacks or to throw them around. When thrown or dropped any other character can pick up and use the tool as if it were their own. No more than two tools can be on the field at a time including any laying on the stage, in Steve’s hands, or in the hands of an opponent. Obviously if more than one Steve is in a match each Steve is only counting the tools that they themselves created. These tools are also affected by durability and will break after a set amount of swings similar to Robin’s Tomes and Levin Sword. Each tool has a base amount of 10 durability points. Swinging the weapon melee costs 1 point while throwing them costs 2. Once broken that same tool cannot be crafted again by Steve until 30 seconds have passed forcing him to use a bit of variety in his arsenal. Each tool has a property that sets it apart from the others and they are as follows: Iron Sword - The Iron Sword does the most damage of all the tools. Iron Axe - The Iron Axe has a shield breaking property, similar to Marth's Shield Breaker, that deals increased damage to shields and can even completely break them when it hits a shield at the begin of its downward swing. Iron Pickaxe - The Iron Pickaxe deals the most knockback of all the tools. Iron Shovel - The Iron Shovel can bury an opponent into the ground when they are hit with it. Iron Hoe - The Iron Hoe only barely increases both the damage and knockback by a slight amount, but its tool durability is the highest as it has 20 durability points before it breaks. 'Side Special' Trident Toss: Giving him a ranged move after several melee options, Steve will take a trident in hand and throw it forward like a gladiator. The trident does have a point where it starts to drop to the ground and lose height, however if it hits an opponent it’ll be revealed that this Trident is actually enchanted with Channeling as a bolt of lightning darn near immediately rips through the stage and goes right through the opponent hit by the Trident and anything else in its path dealing extra damage with an electrical particle effect. 'Up Special' Ladder: A ladder is quickly constructed next to Steve as he gets on it and quickly climbs above. This ladder serves as a pretty decent vertical recovery move however Steve can be attacked out of it and he can cancel out of this up special by using an attack himself. When Steve finishes climbing the ladder, or when he cancels out of it the ladder will break away making it unusable for anyone else. 'Down Special' Water Bucket: Taking out a bucket filled with water, Steve will swing the water out in front of him creating a stream of water that rushes out in front of him and winds up pushing any items and opponents away from him. If an opponent is immediately in front of Steve when he uses this move, the swing of the bucket will cause damage to them before being pushed away by the water. Immediately after throwing out the water, Steve will scoop the initial source of water back into his bucket for later use however much like in Minecraft the damage has already been done and the water will push things away a short distance before drying up. 'Final Smash' End Portal: This Final Smash begins with an End Portal appearing at the height of the ground itself right in front of Steve. If nobody is in that spot at the time, this Final Smash is wasted. However if anyone was there… they will fall into the End Portal and be transported to the alternate dimension The End as a cinematic plays. The character(s) will look around briefly in confusion wondering where they are before the Ender Dragon flies in with a roar and breathes its dragon fire down upon them dealing high damage and sending them flying with knockback once the cinematic ends and they are returned to the field of battle. Extra Skill Block Building: A little counter will be next to Steve’s damage percent throughout the match looking like a Grass Block from Minecraft. This will start with a x5 next to it indicating that Steve currently has 5 Blocks in his inventory. With this Extra Skill, Steve can place different blocks on the stage itself or in the air to serve as barriers or even jumping stones for him to traverse. These blocks can be destroyed just by dealing 5% damage to them. Steve cannot have more than 5 blocks out on the field at once, but once one is destroyed his inventory space is instantly increase by one. The blocks will also automatically destroy themselves after having been on the stage for 10 seconds. The appearances of these blocks are taken straight from Minecraft and are randomized from a list of potential blocks that can be found in the Overworld such as Grass Blocks, Cobblestone, and Terracotta. Blocks such as Sand and Gravel can only appear when Steve places a Block on the ground as opposed to in the air due to their gravity mechanics from Minecraft. Alternate Costumes # Steve Default # Tennis Steve - Steve will take on the appearance of his Tennis Steve skin from Minecraft. # Tuxedo Steve - Steve will take on the appearance of his Tuxedo Steve skin from Minecraft. # Athlete Steve - Steve will take on the appearance of his Athlete Steve skin from Minecraft. # Scottish Steve - Steve will take on the appearance of his Scottish Steve skin from Minecraft. # Alex Default - Steve’s model and name will be placed with that of Alex. # Swedish Alex - Alex will take on the appearance of her Swedish Alex skin from Minecraft. # Prisoner Alex - Alex will take on the appearance of her Prisoner Alex skin from Minecraft. # Cyclist Alex - Alex will take on the appearance of her Cyclist Alex skin from Minecraft. # Boxer Alex - Alex will take on the appearance of her Boxer Alex skin from Minecraft.